uncannys_creationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Amos
NO LONGER UPDATED 'Appearance' Height: 'Slightly below the average mobian height '''Build: '''Slender with feminine features '''Main color: '''Brown '''Markings: -' '''Skin color: '''Pale peach '''Eye style and color: '''Big round eyes, emerald green colored '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Has small bangs in his face, two long dreads that end with a spiral that frame his face. Wears a high pony tail in the back wich ends in 3 dreads that go down before curling upwards '''Other noticeable features: *'Crossdresser -' Always is seen wearing dresses and skirts. Tries his best to be as girly as possible appearance wise Overall clothing style: Most often is seen wearing an emerald green dress with turtle neck and no sleeves that reaches near the knees, the middle of it having a white strip with a green decorating at the bottom, dress splits into three at hip height. Wears two wide sleeves on his arms, wears black shorts under the dress, wears knee heigh black boots with white noses. 'Personality' Likes *Dressing up *Looking pretty *Helping out *His family *Learning and discovering new things Dislikes *Getting negative interactions due to his prefferances *Having people worry too much about him *Being told to rest Fav drink: Bubble tea Fav food: Tappas Personality: *Motherly *Mature *Caring *Sometimes a bit overbearing *Bery coinfident *Positive thinker *Hard worker *Pushes self past limits some times *Easy to get along with *Puts others needs before his own 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Knows the basic fighting skills *Extreemly high stamina Weaknesses: *Quite low defense and attack *Only knows the basic of fighting skills 'History' *4th and last born to Malus and Sel-mei *Grew up mostly under care of his siblings due to the personality of their parents *Very tight knit with his siblings because of this *Already quite early on felt more confident dressing up as a girl rather than a boy *Struggles with that for a chunk of his life *Starts to also notice small puppy-love crushes on other boys *Gets supported by his family as he comes out at 12 about his intrests and will to dress as a girl *Very much stays low profile and for the sake of it all studies medicine to help out with his parents as much as possible *Not the quickest learner but picks up the basics quickly enough *Actively takes the choice to not enroll into training to be a full fledged legionair *As well as declining cybernetics *Not agreeing with the whole soldier mentality *Invasion of Seth and his goonies *Manages to savely escape with his family and few others *Helps the group in their temporary base by sorting and keeping stock *Really starts to bond with Viki here *Find comfort with her when in need of a place to vent or just talk *Currently just trying to help and keep things in motion and smooth operation wise 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Amos is the only one out of his male siblings that has a name with positive meaning *Amos being latin for Affection Category:Archive